


FORTUNE FOR POWER

by Houndmancometh



Category: Mission - Fandom, Motive, murder - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	FORTUNE FOR POWER

FORTUNE FOR POWER

Control and deceit  
Anarchy being the force of no one being relieved  
Wealth with a lavished house  
Money and a living mouse  
The house is really a large Mansion  
It is nestled way in the countryside  
This is where the Persian’s reside  
A man named Sterling Persian being an Oil Tycoon  
It was always his routine, breakfast at 8 and lunch at Noon  
Mr. Sterling Persian grosses 46 million yearly, but murder is on the mind of one family member  
You see, the Son, Arthur Persian wants to heir and take away the fortune for himself, but Daddy Persian put another name on his estate, and it’s not a family member  
It’s his Mistress  
So murder is in the air  
The thought of murder making the fortune fair  
So as Sterling Persian slumbers, a murder is already in the works  
Sleep unto Death  
As everyone is fast asleep, but not Arthur Persian, he has a plan that will be deep  
The Son lurks into Daddy Persian’s room, and silently and precisely fires ring out from a single bullet  
It kills Daddy Persian instantly  
By morning, everyone wonders where is Sterling Persian?  
One the Female Housekeeper’s enters Mr. Sterling Persian’s room, and he is found dead  
Screams upon screams  
The commotion draws attention to the family  
The Police are later summoned  
When they arrive, they immediately look for clues  
This is definitely something to pursue  
The Police search throughout Sterling Persian’s room  
They notice footprints that lead to the Son’s room, Arthur Persian’s room, but hiding in his closet, he suddenly abruptly comes out  
The Son fires shots after shots, but his subdued by the mighty bullets of the Police  
He wounded, and confesses Fortune made him do it  
So Arthur Persian was arrested  
Crime scene solved  
It was the Son involved  
Justice served with resolved


End file.
